vvvvvvfandomcom-20200222-history
Level Editor
The Level Editor is an editor in VVVVVV that allows you to create levels. Before We Begin... The Level Editor can be used in V2.0 or above. In V2.0, you cannot make colored text boxes, so everything but replies by Viridian is gray. In V2.1, text box colors were added to let the player know who was talking. Items Here are the things that you can place in your level: Press 1 to switch to Walls. Viridian can stand on these, but he can't walk past these either. Press 2 to switch to Backing. These are background decorations that go behind Viridian and can be passed through. Note that the warp zone and lab don't have any backgrounds. Press 3 to switch to Spikes. These will kill Viridian if he walks on them. Place these on Walls for the best effect! Press 4 to switch to Trinkets. These are collectibles that Viridian will obtain if he touches one. Additionally, you can use scripts to test how many he has. You can only place up to 20, so use them wisely. Press 5 to switch to Checkpoints. This is where Viridian respawns at, if he touched it. Click on them again to flip their orientation. Press 6 to switch to Disappearing Platforms. When Viridian lands on these, they will disappear. Press 7 to switch to Conveyors. When Viridian walks on these, they will push him the direction they are pointing. Click on them to change their pushing direction. Press 8 to switch to Moving Platforms. These will automatically move the way you told them, and when they hit a wall, they will bounce back. Click on them to change the way they go. Press 9 to switch to Enemies. These are different from Spikes, because they're bigger and they move. These will kill Viridian if they touch him. Click on them to change the way they go. Press 0 to switch to Gravity Lines. These will change Viridian's gravity when he touches one. Click on them to change their orientation. Press P to switch to Start Point. You MUST place one of these down to indicate where Viridian spawns at when he starts the level. Press O to place a Crewmate! You MUST place one of these, too. The goal of each level it to collect all the crewmates. To change the color of a crewmate, click on it. Advanced Press W to make the screen wrap. You can make it wrap vertically, horizontally, and in all directions. Press E to change the Room Name. The room name is the text that appears at the bottom of each screen. (Ex. Welcome Aboard) Press R to place Room Text! This is text that can be placed in your room like big signs. Press T to place Terminals. These are the TV-like things that are in some rooms. When you place one, it will ask for a script name. Name it something you'll remember, then see the scripting tutorial below. Press Y to place Script Boxes. These are like Terminals, but instead are triggered when Viridian walks through one. Press U to place Warp Tokens! When Viridian touches one, he will teleport to the place it leads to. When you place it, you will be asked to place a destination point. Click on where you want it to lead to. Press I for Warp Lines. This is different from Screen Wrapping because this is invisible. When Viridian goes into a Warp Line, he goes to the other side of the screen, rather than to the next screen. Commands Use SHIFT + arrow keys to change the map size. Max is 20 by 20. Press F1 to change the tile set. There are 5 you can choose from: -Space Station Tileset: The default tile set. Used for Space Station 1 and Space Station 2. -Outside Tileset: Used for overworld areas. -Lab Tileset: Used for The Lab and The Secret Lab. -Warp Zone Tileset: Used for the Warpzone. -Ship Tileset: Used for your ship. Press F2 to change the tileset color. This will also change the pattern on the Space Station Tileset. Press F3 to change the sprite of the enemy in the room. You can only choose from the 16x16 pixel enemies. Press F4 to set the area where enemies can go. Once they reach the edge of the area, they bounce back. Pressing F5 will do the same with platforms. Press F10 to enable Direct Mode. This will let you place each of the game's tiles individually instead of the game doing it for you. This can be used to create detail! Press and hold CTRL to open the tile menu, and use the arrow keys to find the tile you want. Then place it. --TmanDaCool1 (talk) 20:22, October 16, 2014 (UTC) If you still have problems, please follow the below instructions